landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
The Land Before Time (TV series)
The Land Before Time is an American animated television series, based on characters from The Land Before Time American film series created by Judy Freudberg and Tony Geiss. It is currently in production at Universal Animation Studios and Amblin Entertainment (Amblin produced the first film), and premiered on YTV in Canada on January 5, 2007. The show officially premiered on Cartoon Network in the United States on March 5, 2007 (although the first episode debuted on the 4th) after the DVD release of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. It aired on Boomerang in the United Kingdom on April 16, 2007. The first season has begun airing on Cartoon Network India, with its premiere on April 7, 2008. The show has neither aired on Cartoon Network in the United States nor on YTV in Canada for months since March 2008. It is made as traditionally animated with computer animated backgrounds, which the past sequels from The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration onwards have used. The main antagonists in the series are Red Claw, a Tyrannosaurus, and Screech and Thud, two Velociraptors. The TV series takes place after the events of The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends. It is unknown if The Land Before Time will be renewed for a second season, but it will premiere in 2010 after The Land Before Time XIV is released. Voice Actors English Voice Cast *Cody Arens as Littlefoot (speaking) *Anthony Skillman as Littlefoot (singing) *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Noella Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Longneck *Rob Paulsen as Spike/Thud/Ruby's Father/Longneck *Max Burkholder as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby/Tricia *Pete Sepenuk as Red Claw/Screech/Kosh *Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck *Tress MacNeille as Petrie's Mother *Nika Futterman as Ruby's Mother/Ali *John Ingle as Topsy *Jessica Gee as Tria *Elizabeth Daily as Rhett *Jessica Walter as the Old One *Dorian Harewood as Mr. Thicknose Japanese Voice Cast *Etsuko Kozakura as Littlefoot *Rica Matsumoto as Cera *Satomi Kōrogi as Ducky *Yūji Mitsuya as Petrie *Sailor King as Spike *Ikue Ōtani as Chomper *Yuriko Fuchizaki as Ruby *Yumiko Hori as Tria *George Nakata as Topsy *Kae Araki as Tricia *Urara Takano as Mama Flyer Production In 2005, Universal Studios announced its plan to launch a Land Before Time series, beginning with 26 episodes, featuring most of the characters from the movies, as well as introducing a few new ones.Thomas K. Arnold: "Uni decides it's 'Time' for TV". The Hollywood Reporter.com; August 9th, 2005. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/hr/search/article_display.jsp?vnu_content_id=1001011412 Retrieved on October 9th, 2005. The animation would combine two dimensional and three dimensional backgrounds.Thomas K. Arnold: "Uni decides it's 'Time' for TV". The Hollywood Reporter.com; August 9th, 2005. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/hr/search/article_display.jsp?vnu_content_id=1001011412 Retrieved on October 9th, 2005.UPI Newstrack, 'Land Before Time' becomes weekly cartoon. (August 8th, 2005.) Retrieved on January 14th, 2009.Doug Desjardins, DSN Retailing Today. "Land Before Time" coming to TV in 2007.(Universal Studios Inc.'s deal with Cartoon Network to create an animated TV series )(Brief Article). (August 22nd, 2005.) Retrieved on January 14th, 2009. This television series marked the first project from Universal Studios Home Entertainment's new family entertainment label.Thomas K. Arnold: "Uni decides it's 'Time' for TV". The Hollywood Reporter.com; August 9th, 2005. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/hr/search/article_display.jsp?vnu_content_id=1001011412 Retrieved on October 9th, 2005. Craig Cornblau, president of USHE, mentioned that the new series was to fulfill a "huge consumer demand for high-quality, family-friendly content both on television and the home entertainment arena."Doug Desjardins, DSN Retailing Today. "Land Before Time" coming to TV in 2007.(Universal Studios Inc.'s deal with Cartoon Network to create an animated TV series )(Brief Article). (August 22nd, 2005.) Retrieved on January 14th, 2009. Universal Studios stated that the series, set to air in the first half of the year 2007, would debut on Cartoon Network.Thomas K. Arnold: "Uni decides it's 'Time' for TV". The Hollywood Reporter.com; August 9th, 2005. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/hr/search/article_display.jsp?vnu_content_id=1001011412 Retrieved on October 9th, 2005. Glen Ross, who was hired in March 2005 to launch Universal Studios Home Entertainment Family Prods., said that the choice to have the series air first on Cartoon Network had been made on two basis: One, the network was well-noted for its good quality programming, and two, most of the movies in the film series had played on the network many times, so it was believed a good place to start.Thomas K. Arnold: "Uni decides it's 'Time' for TV". The Hollywood Reporter.com; August 9th, 2005. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/hr/search/article_display.jsp?vnu_content_id=1001011412 Retrieved on October 9th, 2005. The episodes were planned to be released on DVD after the series had aired.Thomas K. Arnold: "Uni decides it's 'Time' for TV". The Hollywood Reporter.com; August 9th, 2005. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/hr/search/article_display.jsp?vnu_content_id=1001011412 Retrieved on October 9th, 2005. Reception Michael D. Schaffer of the Philadelphia Inquirer said that the animation in the series, although below the animation of the original 1988 The Land Before Time movie, was above-average for modern television. Although he praised the theme song, saying it had a "bouncy, almost calypso beat", he was less pleased with the songs "Adventuring" and "Talking Big". He finally described the series as "bland, inoffensive stuff", and appropriate viewing for very young audiences.Michael D. Schaffer, Philadelphia Inquirer. Two wildly different cartoons make their TV debuts. (March 9th, 2007.) Retrieved on January 14th, 2009. Songs *The Land Before Time Theme Episodes Main Article: List of The Land Before Time episodes The series has currently run for only one season, which consists of twenty-six episodes. There has been no mention of a second season in production, as of yet. Trivia *Chomper has been slightly modified in the TV series. He is now more purple and his teeth are positioned differently. *Max Burkholder, the current voice of Chomper, also voices Roo on My Friends Tigger & Pooh. *In the Japanese version of the TV series, Chomper's voice is provided by Ikue Otani, the voice of Pikachu on Pokémon. References External Links * Video clip of TV series opening at YouTube.com Category:Land Before Time Wiki